Jailbird
by Pharaohess163
Summary: Yusei and Aki briefly meet as children, and are close friends until Aki is dragged away by her father. They meet several years later, and Yusei falls in love. But then he discovers a secret about his new girlfriend.. - AU, YuseixAki One-sided


I haven't uploaded anything in a while.. I'm working on the Lucciano story that I started xD  
I've been going to a college prep program at the college in my town, at which I take a creative writing class. It has a long backstory..

Aki and Yusei meet when they're younger, but then Aki has to leave since she was only visiting Satellite with her dad. They meet several years later, and Aki's a jailbird who's trying to con him for money. He figures that out, and.. yeah.  
Enjoy!

* * *

My basement was the coolest place in my house, especially once all of the fans got going at once. Outside however, the temperature reached into the high eighties, melting away all comfort. Compared to the outdoors, my basement was like an iceberg. I loved it.

It helped me think more about the series of events in my life that led up to what I was doing now. I was in my cool basement, lounging on a couch in a tank top and jeans.

Aki had been gone for weeks, disappeared with a trace. The only person that had seen hide or tail of her had been Ruka, who wouldn't say anything.

I was glad of it. Aki had lied and deceived me for too long. I'd even pulled out a restraining order against her, to keep her away. That was more out of paranoia, though.

I suddenly smelt a familiar scent. I heard light clunking noises coming from the stairs behind me. I couldn't move; paralyzed with fear.

My heart nearly skipped a beat when I realized the source of the smell.

That was the scent of Aki's perfume.

"I missed you, Yusei."

I jumped up immediately from my seat, stumbling when I couldn't keep my balance from the shock.

Aki stood behind the couch, smirking at me. She wore a brown tank top almost identical to mine, with a light pink skirt. I saw the source of the clunking noise when I noticed her black stilettos.

Restraining orders just don't work like they used to.

She giggled playfully; a bone chilling sound. She flipped her hair over her shoulder, and the scent of apples mixed with peppermint wafted towards me.

That was the scent of the perfume I'd gotten her for her birthday.

"I thought I told you that we were done, Aki," I muttered through clenched teeth. She laughed again, smiling. Her amber eyes glowed mysteriously.

"You only did so because of a misconception. I only had good intentions." She paused for a moment. "I love you."

She walked over to me, pulling me to my feet. Once I was standing steadily, she pushed me onto the couch, smirking. I tried getting up, only to be pushed back down.

She sat on the couch near my feet at first, then crawling up so that she was right on top of me. There was no escape now.

For a moment, when I looked up into her eyes, I saw the eight year old girl looking for a friend in the Satellite. She'd been separated from her parents, who were there on political business. I had been separated from Jack at the time, and had been trying to find him. The only person I had found though was Aki.

That short period of time had left lasting marks on me. I worked hard to be the best person I could be. That was not only for my friends, the personal benefits…

…But to impress that little girl I found one day looking for her father.

The memory faded away when she bent down to kiss me. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. She was so close, that scent of apples and peppermint was so strong. She didn't notice the phone, or just didn't care.

"Remember what we did on…" Her words drifted away as I typed on the phone. I still looked into her eyes as to not give myself away, however. I smirked.

Sector Security arrived five minutes later, bursting into my cool basement. They pulled Aki off of me. She swore, yelled, and cursed.

After Ushio had handcuffed her and put her into their squad car, he let me go up to the vehicle.

"I'll miss you, Aki."

The squad car drove away.

* * *

Reviews are love! X3 Hope it was good!


End file.
